Sesshomaru the Sissy
by AniMax
Summary: A spoof, showing what would happen, if Sesshomaru was a wimp and sissy. Eventually, Sesshomaru has to become the Hero, when InuYasha and all the rest get turned to stone, by an Evil Priestess.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Don't let the first 99 of this chapter fool you. This story is all a spoof on **

**Sesshomaru. There is an actual story here, but is still centers around the Sesshomaru **

**Sissy bit. P.S. Don't hate me, too much, for making this story. Also, don't read if you **

**are a big admirer to Sesshomaru, cause this story is going to make fun of him, alot! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Dreaming of a Better Sesshomaru**

Slash

Sesshomaru's Tetsaiga, ripped through the Demon, cutting him in half across the gut. The top

half of the Demon, flew one way, while the the half, flew off in the opposite direction.

Sesshomaru bounced off another Demon's head, cutting it's head off, and jumped high into the

air.

"Damn You, Sesshomaru!" Denji screamed, at full capacity, "you can't beat me, you pathetic

Demon!"

"Pathetic, am I!" Sesshomaru mumbled, with a slight sound of anger in his voice, "I'll show you

who the pathetic one is!"

Sesshomaru, now ticked off, reeled back his sword, and took a giant hack at a large group of

Demons. The energy of the attack, wiped out the Demons in the blink of an eye. Now only 1

Demon was left, before Denji. Sesshomaru used that Demon, to bounce upwards. Cutting down

the last Demon, Sesshomaru set his sights on Denji.

"Holy Crap!" Denji yelled, terrified by Sesshomaru's success of beating his Demon Army, "You may

have defeated those Demons easily, but let's see how fair up against a real Demon!"

Denji was trying to sound confident, but his real feelings were easy to spot, from his sweaty

forehead, and shaky speech.

"I've had about enough of you!" Sesshomaru blasted, winding up his Tetsaiga for the last blow.

Sesshomaru got to within 10 feet of Denji, when Denji laughed. His laugh wasn't that of a

Demon, who had a trick up his sleeve; a Trump Card as it's called, it was more of the laugh of a

Demon on the brink of insanity.

"Hope you like this little present!" Denji cackled, as he raised his arm up, pointing it at

Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru, only 5 feet away now, watched Denji, as he raised his arm, laughing like a nut, all

the while.

"Bye-Bye!" Denji sang, as his hand lit up, and exploded in a huge ball of light. The blast of light, lit

up the sky so much, the blue was totally taken over a bright, golden yellow. The blast flew at

Sesshomaru, then hit the ground below, and exploded even more. The blast exploded and

ripped up the trees and plants, leaving nothing but a baron wasteland. The blast finally subsided,

and when the smoke and dust settled, a large crater could be seen. The crater was enormous in

size. A mountain could have easily made a new home, overtop the giant hole.

"Hahahahaha!" Denji laughed hysterically, "so much for the powerful, Sesshomaru. I guess I'm the

best Demon around!"

"I think not!" came a low, snarling voice, from behind Denji.

"Huhhhh...," Denji gasped, his smile no longer on his face. Denji shook all over, and slowly

turned around. When he was fully turned, he spotted Sesshomaru, standing on the peak of the

mountain, in which Denji was also standing, only a few feet in front.

"Now you die!" Sesshomaru hissed, drawing back his sword, and hacking Denji across the body.

"Aghhh...ack..!" Denji choked, as he was cut in half, across the chest. Blood jumped through the

air, as Denji's body collapsed out of the sky, and fell towards the ground. His body fell like a rock,

and crashed into the lake below. The red stain of blood, rose to the top of the water, growing

larger in Diameter, as Denji's body, sank deeper.

Sesshomaru put away his Tetsaiga, and jumped off the mountain peak. He flew down the

mountain side, and landed safely on the ground, beside the lakes' edge. Sesshomaru glanced

back at the blood stained lake, then walked away.

"Yaaaa, Lord Sesshomaru!" came Rin's voice. Rin came running out of the forest. She luckily hid in

an area, that wasn't destroyed by Denji's blast. Rin, was no longer the little girl she was before.

Now a teenager of 14 years old, she was a lot braver, and now had sights set, on becoming

Sesshomaru's girlfriend, some time in the future. Rin ran to Sesshomaru's side, and grabbed him

by the arm, "You were great, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru looked at Rin, with his cold, deathly stare, not making any comment to her cheering.

"Rin, are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

"Yes, My Lord!"

Sesshomaru didn't respond to this, only looking back at the lake.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cheered some more, "You are the strongest Demon there is! You're

the best!"

Sesshomaru looked at Rin, once again. This time instead of his normal, icy stare...Sesshomaru

sported a goofy, tough guy grin. He then, took both is hands, placed them on each of his hips,

and sat his right foot up on a stone.

"YOU"RE RIGHT! Sesshomaru boomed proudly, "HAHAHAHA! I AM THE BEST THERE IS! THERE"S

NO DOUBT ABOUT THAT! THAT DEMON HAD NO CHANCE OF DEFEATING THE STRONGEST

DEMON IN THE WORLD! HAHAHAHA!"

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cheered, "I think you're the greatest!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hey, Idiot! Wake up!"

"Huh?..." Sesshomaru mumbled, shaking his head. He opened his eyes slowly, and spotted

InuYasha, hovering above him.

"Hey, if you don't wake up, we're going to leave you behind!" InuYasha growled. He walked off,

along with Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Rin.

"Oh, yes!" Sesshomaru whispered in a meek voice, getting up from his resting spot, up against a

tree, "Yes, my Brother!"

"Dumb Demon!" InuYasha grumbled, not loud enough for Sesshomaru to hear.

"Oh, wait up, Brother!" Sesshomaru whimpered, running across the campsite, which had been

totally packed up, while he was asleep.

The group, now all together, set out to rid the world of all evil Demons.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Ambush in the Forest**

Sesshomaru tagged along behind the rest, chasing after a small demon.

"Would you hurry up!" InuYasha snapped, "we don't have all day!"

"Ugh," Sesshomaru cried, putting his head, between his legs.

"I won't hit ya, if you keep up!" InuYasha said.

"InuYasha!" Kagome scolded, "don't be so hard on him!"

"He has to learn to be strong and not be so afraid," InuYasha explained, "I won't always be there

to help him!"

"But don't be so hard on him!" Kagome yelled again.

"Don't fight guys, please!" Sesshomaru cried, holding his hand up in front of him, "I'm not worth

fighting over!"

"Hgh!" InuYasha grunted, spinning around, and continued walking.

"Oh," Sesshomaru sighed, hanging his head.

"Don't listen to him," Kagome whispered, lifting his head up to face her, "I don't mind that you

don't fight. I like you just the way you are. Heh!"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, and smiled through his sad face.

"Thank you, Kagome!" Sesshomaru sighed, with a big smile, "you always make me feel better."

Kagome smiled at him, and then planted a small kiss on his lips. Sesshomaru quivered as their lips

touched. Sesshomaru and Kagome had been together for almost 4 months now, but

Sesshomaru was still a little afraid of girls, just like fighting. He had grown very close to Kagome, in

that time.

"Let's go!" Kagome sang, grabbing Sesshomaru's hand and pulled him along.

The group continued their trek along their path. Sesshomaru took a look back at the area they

had just crossed, when he noticed a shadow jump from a tree and into the woods.

"Humph!" Sesshomaru cowered, grabbing Kagome by the shirt.

"Is something wrong, Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.

"I can think of at least 100 things wrong with him!" InuYasha hissed, chuckling a little.

"InuYasha!..." Kagome began, in a sinister voice.

"Ugh?..." InuYasha squeaked out, knowing what was coming, "No, wait, I'm sorry!"

"Sit boy!"

**Smash!**

"I thought I saw a shadow of a demon!" Sesshomaru told them, looking away from InuYasha.

"Let's check it out," Miroku offered. The group turned around and walked off the trail, into the

woods. InuYasha was left behind, buried 3 feet under, face first in the ground.

"Kagome...," InuYasha puffed out, face buried in the ground.

"This is boring! Borrrrrrrrring!" the guy, sang obnoxiously, "why do we have to play around with

them, can't we just kill them?"

"I like to play with my prey, before I go in for the kill, "said the woman, smiling devilishly, "you

need to learn to slow down, and enjoy all the pleasures of killing you can!"

"Yeah, yeah," mumbled the guy. Just then, Sesshomaru and the group came into the

part of the woods, that they were resting in. They were looking to ambush the group from

above.

"So, where's this Demon of yours, Sesshomaru?!" InuYasha snapped, "you sure it wasn't your

own shadow you saw, you crybaby!"

"Don't call him that, InuYasha!" Kagome barked, he's not a crybaby, "He just needs some

confidence, that's all!"

"Sure, whatever!"

The group looked around, but couldn't find anything. They all dropped to the ground, to take a

rest.

"This is stupid!" InuYasha growled, "why are we chasing after some imaginary Demon, when we

could be fighting a real one?!"

"We actually don't know if Sesshomaru's is lying or not!" Miroku calmly stated, "we need to take it

seriously!"

"Aw, Geez!" InuYasha grunted, impatiently, "fine whatever! I'm going to sleep!"

InuYasha rolled over on his side, rested his head on one hand, and closed his eyes.

The rest were all tired, so they followed InuYasha's rude example, and went to sleep. The night

was very quite. So quiet, that InuYasha shuttered, himself.

Above them, the guy and girl Demon watched, as they waited for the right time to attack.

"Let's do it, now!" the guy Demon shrieked, "let's kill them now!"

"Ok, but don't kill them totally," the girl Demon muttered, "I want to have some fun first!"

The two Demon's crouched, ready to pounce; and then they did. The two of them, went

opposite ways in the trees above, and circled around the group. Then, they jumped out, and

attacked the group.

"Crimson wave!" the girl Demon shouted out, waving her hands out in a circular motion, across

her body. The blast of red energy, moved very quickly, and made it to the group, in only a split

second. The blast looked like it would hit them head-on, but at the last second, InuYasha's eyes

shot open and he jumped up into the air, using both hands and feet and charged the attack.

"Backlash Wave!!!" InuYasha screamed, wiping out Tetsaiga, and counterattacking the blast.

**Fwoosh...Bang**

The two attacks connected, and bounced off one another. InuYasha's attack did a little better,

and shot back the attack, back at it's source. The woman Demon saw it coming, and dodged it

with ease. The giant blast of both energies, flew past the woman, and totally leveled the forest

behind her. Trees were pulled up, not just the root, but by the ground around it as well. Islands

of ground, were yanked from the earth, still holding on to the trees from where they were

planted there. The woman jumped down to the ground, as her accomplice, came in from the

other side, and attacked as well.

"Mega Ax Attack!" he shouted, as he flung his giant Ax at the group, from behind. InuYasha

heard him, but wasn't quick enough to react to it. Sango jumped in and took center stage.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled, as she threw her boomerang at him. The two weapons collided with

each other, and ricocheted back to both of them.

"Ha, I see that you are as strong as the stories tell," the woman laughed.

"Yeah?" InuYasha laughed as well, but it was more of a 'who cares laugh', "well, I'm going to

show you why those stories of me are true!"

InuYasha rushed forward, and lunged at the woman.

"Come and get it!" she sneered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Omoi, the Demon Seeker**

InuYasha jumped into the air and attacked the woman.

"Hope you like the taste of my...Wind Scar!!!" InuYasha yelled, whipping his sword, and cutting

the air with a huge swing

"Foolish, half-demon!" the woman demon, laughed, "Acid Mist Shower!"

The woman demon waved her hands across the sky, and a big cloud appeared, and started

raining a green mist.

"Aghhh!..." InuYasha groaned, as he stopped his attack and covered his face. He tried to cover

his face with his kimono, but couldn't move fast enough, in order to stop the mist from reaching

him. He breathed in, and then fell to the ground.

"Brother!" Sesshomaru whimpered.

"Ha!" the woman demon, laughed some more, "I am Maitaru! And he is Nemkai! We are known as

the "Elite Pure's"! We are full demon's, that have had the honor of being the experiment's of our

master, who has awakened our true demonic powers!"

"We are far more powerful, than any full Demon out there!" Nemkai told the group, "we are far

superior then the rest of you!"

"Like hell, you are!" InuYasha jumped up again, once he regained his senses, and attacked.

"Very amusing!" Maitaru laughed.

"Adamant Barrage!" InuYasha screamed, as Tetsaiga lit up, and crystallized. InuYasha attacked

Nemkai this time.

"Hehe!" Nemkai laughed, playing with his axe in his hand, "God Hammer!"

Right before InuYasha, and the group's eyes, Nemkai's axe, molded into itself, and turned into a

giant hammer.

"What the...?!" InuYasha gasped, as Nemkai jumped at him, swinging his Hammer.

"Haaaaa!" Nemkai yelled, attacking InuYasha with a big swing.

"UGHHH!!" InuYasha grunted, as the attack, rocked Tetsaiga, head-on, and shot InuYasha back.

InuYasha then, collided with a tree, and fell to the ground. Tetsaiga, then turned back into it's

rusted, old self.

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled.

"Hahaha!" Maitaru cackled, "anyone else wanna try?"

"You old hag!" Sango insulted, as she jumped into the air, on top of Kirara's back.

"Wha?...What did you call me?" Maitaru hissed, "you little brat!"

"Hirakotsu!" Sango yelled, throwing her boomerang.

"I guess your mouth needs to be shut for good, with comments like those! Eternity Stone!"

This time, Maitaru held out one hand, and shot out a grey-like mist, that moved like a laser.

"Hahhh!" Sango yelled. The mist hit Sango and Kirara...and they turned to stone, in mid-air.

They then, immediately fell to the ground.

"No! Sango!" Miroku yelled. He conjured up a spell, and slowed her fall, so that she didn't break

apart, upon hitting the ground.

"What did you do, to Sango?" Sesshomaru asked, shocked.

"I only made her into a permanent stone statue!...Maitaru told him, "...which is what I'm going to

do to you!"

"You witch!" Miroku yelled as he lunged at the woman.

"You foolish humans and Half-Demons, never learn!" Maitaru cackled, "Eternity Stone!"

"You can't use that stone mist of yours, if I suck it up, first!" Miroku yelled, grabbing the beads on

his arms, "Wind Tunnel!"

Miroku opened up his hand and began sucking in all that was around him.

"Foolish Monk! Do you really think that that is going to stop my attack!" Maitaru hissed.

The mist flew right into the tunnel's line...and continued to come at Miroku.

"What?!" Miroku gasped. The mist moved fast, and struck his hand, "Aghhh!"

"Miroku!..." Sesshomaru gasped. The mist covered his hand, and then finished off his body.

Miroku was standing on the ground, mouth wide open, with his hand in full use. The blackness

that emitted from his hand was also suspended in mid-air, and was stoned as well.

"Now, without further delay...I'll finish of you, little girl!" Maitaru shrieked, as she lunged at

Kagome.

"No, Kagome!" Sesshomaru gasped, running to try and cut her off.

"Now! Become stone like the rest of your friends!" she screamed. Her hand lit up with the grey

mist and she shot her hand out to punch Kagome.

_Craaaack_

"Huh?" Maitaru gasped. Sesshomaru blocked the attack with his hand. Immediately, his kimono

started to harden. He then, pushed Maitaru away.

"Don't...don't hurt Kagome!" Sesshomaru whimpered.

"Hah!" Maitaru laughed, "you may have saved her once, but you can't forever! Nemkai?!"

"Right!" Nemkai agreed, as he lunged at Sesshomaru.

"Aghhh!" Sesshomaru yelled, dodging the attack.

"You can't dodge me for long, you wimpy pup!" Nemkai laughed, swinging away.

"Now, then!" Maitaru snickered, "let's see if we can make a nice statue out of you! Maybe,

something in a nice terror face? Hehehe!"

"Get back, you witch!" Kagome screamed, as she pulled out an arrow and shot it at Maitaru.

"Heh!" she laughed, holding out her hand and stoning the arrow, in mid flight.

"Eh?" Kagome croaked.

"Now, die!" Maitaru boomed, lunging at Kagome. She moved too fast for Kagome to react, and

grabbed her by the neck. Kagome shrieked, but couldn't move. Her face immediately became

stone, then her head, neck and finally, the rest of her body.

"No...Kagome!" Sesshomaru yelled, trying to turn and save her, but got cut off by Nemkai.

"Going somewhere?" Nemkai asked, as he hacked at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru couldn't move fast

enough to look back at Nemkai, and got cut along his arm. He dropped his sword, and it fell to

the ground.

"Nice job, Nemkai!" Maitaru complimented him, as she dropped Kagome to the ground. She made

a low, thumping noise.

"Ughhh...," Sesshomaru moaned, as he held his arm. It was bleeding a lot.

"Now, we can finish off the last of the wimpy group!" Maitaru announced, "too bad it had to be

the weakest of the bunch!"

"I think it's my turn, this time, to finish off our prey?" Nemkai told Maitaru, "remember that Monk

you destroyed, with the rest of the village, yesterday?"

"Oh, alright!" Maitaru agreed, scowling, "but hurry it up! We need to get back to the master, as

quick as possible!"

"Right!" Nemkai laughed. He looked at Sesshomaru, who was whimpering and crying. Nemkai took

his axe, and changed it once more. This time, he produced a larger axe. It looked like the kind of

axe, that you'd use to execute somebody with.

"Die here, you disgraceful, full demon!" Nemkai insulted, raising his axe, high over his head.

Maitaru smiled.

"No! Someone help me!" Sesshomaru cried out.

_Slash_

"Aghhh!" cried Nemkai. His axe was knocked out of his hands, and collided, and got stuck in a

tree. Nemkai, Maitaru and Sesshomaru all looked behind themselves, to see who just saved the

day. Standing at the edge of the trees, just before the deepest part of the woods, stood a man,

in a long white and black trimmed kimono. His hair was pure white, slicked back, almost flat on his

head. He had deadly, bright, silver eyes, that shinned in the little bit of sunlight, that squeezed

through the trees. His weapon, which he used to save Sesshomaru, was a long whip, that

retracted, and came back to him. It came back, and attached itself to the handle, which was in

the guy's hand. He put the whip on his belt. After that, he began walking towards them, and

spoke.

"There's one thing, that I can't stand more than anything," he hissed, sounding very calm and

confident, "is when someone picks on a defenseless Demon.

"Who the hell, are you?!" Nemkai asked, annoyed that he got interrupted with his attack.

"I don't see the need to introduce myself to scum like you!" the white haired man, insulted.

"Why, you...!!!" Nemkai yelled, grabbing his axe, from the tree, and charging the man.

The white haired man, reached behind him, and pulled out a sword. It was long, and was slightly

curved at the tip. It also, had a gash in the middle, that was either made like that, or it's had a

long life of punishment.

"I think I've had enough out of you," the white haired man, hissed. He reared back his sword and

took a mighty slash. The ground blew up and a large gash of light, flew at Nemkai. Nemkai

blocked it with his axe, but it overpowered it. It pushed him back, and he stood there a second,

stunned. Before he knew what had happened, the white-haired man appeared overhead, and

came down on him. He went in with a fierce strike, but the interruption of a blast of energy,

made him retreat. Maitaru had saved him. She jumped up into the trees, and so did Nemkai, after

he gained his composure back.

"You may be a strong warrior," Maitaru hissed, "but you are no match for us. We shall be back,

soon!"

The two retreated into the forest and were gone. Sesshomaru got up slowly, and looked at his

comrades, who were still stoned.

"Who are you?..." Sesshomaru asked, sheepishly.

The man in white, put his sword back in his sheath, and turned around. He looked at

Sesshomaru, with a flat, but friendly mouth.

"My name is, Omoi," he told Sesshomaru, "I am the last of a lost family of Demon Seekers."

"Demon...Seekers?" Sesshomaru asked, but just barely, "what are those?"

"They don't do what everyone else does, destroy the Demon," Omoi explained, "we try and seek

out the Demons that are really humans, or misguided Demons and purify them with a special

technique, known as the "Cleansing Touch". It takes all the evil out of the Demon's soul!"

"Does it work?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Usually," Omoi admitted, looking aggravated that that thought had now been put into his mind,

"but then I come across a Demon that's too powerful or refuses to be cleansed! Only one Demon

has slipped through my grasp, and that's the one that gave those two Demons earlier, the power

to turn your friends to stone!"

"Can you help me free my friends?!" Sesshomaru, asked with desperation.

"Can you fight?" Omoi asked, looking at the Demon that was hardly intimidating, "you look like

you're about to have a big cry!"

'I...I can fight...," Sesshomaru, slowly admitted, "...but I'm a little shy!...But you can help me! I

don't have anyone else to rely on!"

Omoi looked at Sesshomaru with a blank expression, and didn't say or do anything for a few

minutes. Finally, he said something.

"I can help you...," Omoi agreed, going on, "...but you have to promise me that you'll stop being

a coward, and not rely on everyone else to do stuff for you! You are strong! You just won't let

yourself know it!"

Sesshomaru looked hesitant for a second, but got a weak determined face.

"Ok...," he agreed, "I'll fight...and I'll try to be strong!

"I want you to do more than try!" Omoi ordered, getting an annoyed look on his face, "you have

to believe that you can win!"

"Ok...then I will win."

"That's sounds better! So, let's go!"

Omoi turned around and walked off into the forest. Sesshomaru, followed close behind. Omoi

was very serious but not stuck up and mean. He was very focused and determined. They walked

along in the forest for a long time, not speaking a word. Ever since they left the forest,

Sesshomaru had looked back, wondering if he should leave InuYasha and the rest of the group.

Omoi had just said, "They'll be fine for now!"

Sesshomaru and Omoi, went on their way, to find out a way to defeat the two Elite Demon's

and their master, who gave them their powers.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for such a small chapter, I'm planning a larger chapter after this, so this is a small **

**filler chapter, to explain the next few ones. I don't have a lot of filler's in my story, so after **

**this, it's more action and more story! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Be Strong!**

Sesshomaru and Omoi, continued their walk, through the countryside, seeking out the priestess,

who had turned, InuYasha and the rest, to stone. Sesshomaru, kept looking at Omoi, looking him

up and down, and then sighing.

"There something wrong?" Omoi asked, bluntly, turning an eye to Sesshomaru.

"Well...I...," Sesshomaru began, but got flustered, "...how...how did you become so strong...and

confident?"

Omoi, stopped and looked at Sesshomaru.

"...I mean...," Sesshomaru, stuttered, getting more flustered, "...you seem to know what you're

doing...and you aren't scared of Demons or anything..."

Omoi, looked at Sesshomaru, and gave him a smirk.

"I became strong...," he explained, turning his body to face Sesshomaru. His black and white

kimono, sailed, as he moved, "...is because I didn't back down and I kept my head up! I worked

hard, everyday...perfecting my fighting...and so can you!"

Sesshomaru looked at Omoi and hung his head.

"I've tried...," Sesshomaru said, sounding defeated, "...but I can't keep up with InuYasha or

anyone else...I'm too weak..."

"You are not weak!" Omoi, grunted, pulling Sesshomaru's head up, to lock onto his face, "you

can be strong, if you don't quit, so easily!"

"I can?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes...," Omoi said, smirking again, "...maybe we should postpone our adventure to save your

friends, in order for you to become stronger...you can't fight demons, if you aren't strong...

correct?"

Sesshomaru, looked at Omoi and smiled.

"Thank you!"

The two, continued walking, as the sun, began to set, behind the mountains.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After a few hours, they came to a small village, where they took the chance to rest, for a while.

"I shall teach you, tomorrow," Omoi said, as he fell onto the bed, that was laid out for him,

"then, the day after, we shall resume our journey!"

"Ok...thank you...," Sesshomaru, thanked Omoi, "do you think my friends, will be ok?"

"Yes...," Omoi said, without much thought, "I've seen such petrification spells, like the one that

woman used, before...I know how it works."

"Then...doesn't that mean...," Sesshomaru gasped, jumping up, "...that you know how to fix

them?"

"Not necessarily," Omoi said, "I've seen it done, but that was a long time ago...things have

changed. She seems to do things differently then what I've seen, before!"

"So, what do we do?" Sesshomaru asked, not looking satisfied.

"We can only follow the woman, and hope that we can kill her!"

"But first...you'll train me, right?"

"Yes...," Omoi agreed, "I'll help you become more then you are, now!"

"Hmmm...ok," Sesshomaru agreed. The two, took their places on their beds, and went to sleep.

_I hope that he is ready to fight! _Omoi thought, as he fell asleep.

The next morning, Omoi got up early, and was outside the gates of the town, when Sesshomaru

finally got up.

"Omoi?" Sesshomaru gasped, when he saw him, standing outside the gates, "why are you out

here?"

"I'm here to train you!" he said, turning around and walking away.

"Wa...wait!" Sesshomaru called, catching up with Omoi, "aren't we going to train on the village?"

"No," he said, not looking back at Sesshomaru, "there's somewhere close to here, that we can

train."

Sesshomaru, didn't say anymore. The two, walked quietly, as the sun began to shine brighter, as

it climbed over the mountains. They walked for almost an hour, and came to a large field. It was

almost open enough, to run forever.

"This is where we will train!" Omoi said, drawing his sword.

"What are you going to teach me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm going to teach you, how to become strong and fight like a real demon!"

"Ok...," Sesshomaru, agreed, drawing his sword, as well.

"Now, fight!" Omoi said, without warning. He charged Sesshomaru.

"Huh?..." Sesshomaru gasped, without being able to think first.

"Hitanya style...Maka Shijo!" Omoi yelled. He swung his sword, and it disappeared.

"Huh?" Sesshomaru gasped. It appeared again, and slashed at Sesshomaru, coming up from the

ground.

"Ha!" Omoi shouted.

Sesshomaru, jumped backwards, but got cut, up in the chest. He fell over and hit the ground.

"You're too slow!" Omoi scolded, standing over Sesshomaru, "how can you defend yourself with

speed, like that?!"

"I've never really been much of a fighter...," Sesshomaru admitted, holding his wound, "I always

watched my brother, do all the fighting."

"Well, maybe it's time you put yourself in the fight, now!"

"How?"

"I'll show you a few pointers on how to fight...the rest will be up to you!"

Omoi and Sesshomaru, worked for hours, and Sesshomaru made slow progress.

"I think that's enough for now," Omoi said, putting his word away, "we'll see how you do, when

it comes to the real battle field!"

"Thank you...," Sesshomaru, thanked Omoi, "I feel stronger already!"

Omoi, stared at Sesshomaru and gave a faint grin.

"Let's continue our walk!" he said, his grin gone.

"Right!" Sesshomaru agreed, now with a smile on his face.

The two, walked on, while Sesshomaru, stood in back, moving his arms, trying to remember all

the techniques, that Omoi had taught him.

Omoi, looked back, and smiled.

_You wil be strong, Sesshomaru...,_ Omoi praised, in his head, _I guarentee it!_

**A/N: This is where the action picks up. Next chapter, Sesshomaru is sent into action. **

**Hooray!**


End file.
